


Broken Night

by Violacea



Series: Untold Stories [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violacea/pseuds/Violacea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle inhaled, and then asked again, this time more slowly, “Could I sleep in your room?”<br/>“Of course, if you find my room to be more of your liking, sure you could use it, I just sleep in another…” Mr. Gold was interrupted before he was able to finish his sentence.<br/>“No, that’s not what I meant, what I mean is…could I sleep with you.”<br/>Mr. Gold felt that his heart just missed a beat. “Uh.…Belle.” He was unsure of what to say, what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A black Cadillac could be seen driving into the driveway in the middle of the night. It was hard to believe that the night could be that quiet. The day had started with broken curses, followed by a surge of purple smoke, riot at the Mayor’s house and not to mention a wraith was on the loose just a few hours ago.

Mr. Gold pulled the handbrake of his car and turned off the engine of his Cadillac. “Alright Belle, here we are, we’ve arrived.”

“It is a lovely pink house.” Belle commented candidly while admiring the house.

“Well, apparently someone has a cruel sense of humor.” Mr. Gold grinned slightly.

Belle looked perturbed for a brief moment. “Uh…Sorry I did...didn’t mean to...”She stuttered.

“Oh no, not you sweetheart.” Mr. Gold held Belle’s hand reassuringly. “I was talking about the Queen, her not-so-appropriate sense of humor when she decided to create this house for me.”

“Ah.” Belle replied shortly.

“Come,” Mr. Gold opened the door of his car. “Let’s get inside, it has been a long day, we will need some rest.”

“Right.” Belle smiled.

They walked slowly towards the front door, arms linked together. Once inside, Mr. Gold gave her a brief tour of the house and showed her the room for her to sleep in that night as well as the bathroom.

“This, is called toothbrush, you can put the toothpaste on it,” he explained while demonstrating it at the same time. “It is quite a rejuvenating experience.” He smiled.

“I know that one Rumple, they have it in the psychiatric ward as well.”

“Ah...my apologies.” Mr. Gold looked a bit uneasy. “So… this is the soap, shampoo and towel for you to use, now I will leave you so you can freshen up. And if you need anything just call me, I will be in the living room.”

Belle looked hesitant for a while, she opened then closed her mouth again. Sensing her nervousness, Mr. Gold asked, concerned. “Is there something in your mind, dearie?”

“Uh…Well…Uh…”There was no better way to ask for it she decided, so Belle just asked away. “Couldai slipin yurroom?”

Belle said her words so quickly that Mr. Gold had trouble understanding it. “Sorry my dear, could you please repeat what you just said.”

Belle inhaled, and then asked again, this time more slowly, “Could I sleep in your room?”

“Of course, if you find my room to be more of your liking, sure you could use it, I just sleep in another…” Mr. Gold was interrupted before he was able to finish his sentence.

“No, that’s not what I meant, what I mean is…could I sleep _with_ you.”

Mr. Gold felt that his heart just missed a beat. “Uh.…Belle.” He was unsure of what to say, what to think.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean _that_ way.” Belle blushed. “I mean, I had spent 28 years in the psychiatric ward. And night time could be….cold and….unpleasing.”

Mr. Gold clenched his jaw as he imagined his Belle locked up, alone in that terrible room. At the same time guilt panged him, if he did not kick her out of the dark castle, she would not be abducted by the queen. He was the one who failed to protect her, he was the one to blame. “It is ok, I understand dearie.” He trailed his finger lightly on the skin of her cheek.

“Sorry.” Belle said apologetically.

“No, no, nothing to be sorry about,” he paused, smiling softly at her. “Right, I just wait outside then.”

“Thank you.” Belle smiled nervously.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The day had been a bit overwhelming for Belle, but one thing for sure, it was nice to finally be able to bathe in hot water, as they did not have it back at the ward, the water there was always cold. She relaxed as the warm water came pouring down from the shower. Belle delighted at the fact that she could adjust the temperature of the water just by turning the knob at the bottom of it to the right and to the left, red for hot, blue for cold. She stepped out of the shower when she had finished and reached for the towel to dry herself. Then it occurred to her that she had forgotten to ask Mr. Gold for something rather quite important.

Mr. Gold was sitting on the couch while watching the local news, hosted by Hart Archer and Goldie Locksley. The news had been going on nonstop about the broken curses, he smirked, at least now they had something interesting to talk about.

Belle tiptoed slowly to find Mr. Gold, and she found him watching a rather large, black frame but with moving pictures on it. “Um…Rumple.” She called his name softly, he did not respond. So Belle decided to turn the volume of her voice up a notch, she cleared her throat and tried again. “Ahem, Rumplestilskin.”

“Yes, my dear, anything I can….” Mr. Gold turned around, his words stopped, his jaw dropped. There she was, in front of him, standing with her wet chestnut locks, wrapped in nothing but a piece of towel that just barely enough to cover her main parts, leaving her shoulder and her long, luscious legs exposed. Mr. Gold could feel that his heart missed a beat, again, for the second time that night. He gulped as he could feel his blood rushing _down_.

“I…I am sorry.” Belle’s face was flushed, red as a beet. “I could not find anything that I could change into, and I already put the dress that I wore before in the laundry basket. So, uh…is there anything I can slip into for tonight? A sleepwear perhaps?”

“Ah, of course, how very thoughtless of me.” He stood up, looking clumsy. “Uh, follow me please Belle” Mr. Gold pointed his finger to direct her.

It felt like the longest walk ever that he had to take. As much as he tried to put a composed facade, underneath, he was beyond nervous. He could not stop his mind from thinking about Belle, half-naked walking behind him. That wet locks, that leg, that creamy white skin that must be so soft to be touched, and to make the matter worse, he could feel himself getting _hard_. Mr. Gold needed something to distract him from his sinful imagination, fast, so he was relieved when they finally reached his closet.

“I don’t keep any woman’s clothing in my house, Belle. But maybe you could use one of my umm…pajamas, it is quite loose and comfortable, and you don’t have to use the trousers if you don’t want to.” And that was the most awkward, strange and embarrassing conversation that Mr. Gold had to endure. He could see that Belle was equally embarrassed about the whole situation as well.

“Thank you, Rumple, I will have a look.” Belle managed to reply.

“Yes, I will leave you, so you could…browse around.” Mr. Gold made his hasty exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later, Mr. Gold was resting on his bed, his heart was pounding as he waited for Belle to join him in his bed. He could feel every single nerve in his body tensed up when he heard the door creaked and a light footsteps entered the room. He held his breath as he felt the other end of his bed shook a little, followed by some rustling sound of the disturbed quilt.

“Rumple?” Belle asked quietly. “Are you asleep yet?”

He turned himself around to face her. “No, not yet my dear. I don’t feel sleepy yet.”

Belle was quiet for a while, she bit her lower lip. “Could we go shopping tomorrow? There are… _things_ that I need, and I don’t think you have them in your house.”

“Of course, what do you need?” He asked.

“Clothing.” Belle replied.

“Yes, we will buy as many as you want, so something like tonight won’t happen again.” Mr. Gold smiled.

“Actually, I need you to take me to a specialized shop, I kind of in need a… _particular_ type of clothing.” Belle said carefully. Mr. Gold frowned, confused and unsure of what she meant.

Seeing his confused look, Belle blurted out without putting much thought into it. “Rumple…I am not wearing any underwear.” And when she realized the impact of what she had just said, it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Gold was stunned, taken aback, stupefied was more like it. He could not believe what she had just said and could not believe that this was really happening. Her confession echoed like a blast of thunder running directly to his veins, making his heart missed yet another beat, the third time that night. Mr. Gold was not sure how much more surprises that his heart could handle, he was not as young as he used to be.

“I am sorry, this is so embarrassing.” Belle covered her face with her hands. “I did not mean anything, it just blurted out of my mouth, I am sorry Rumple.”

“It is quite alright Belle, I know you didn’t mean to, just give me some time will you… after all I am just a man, I need time to…to…calm myself down.” Mr. Gold groaned, he could feel _that_ part of him getting rebellious, hardened and unwilling to cooperate. “And, it has been a while.” He added.

“Calm yourself down? I don’t understand.” Belle looked perplexed, but one look to his eyes, it finally dawned on her “Oh, that.”

The room became deafeningly quiet, the ticking sounds of the clock were like thumping to the ear and there were heavy breathing and tensions in the air. They faced each other without saying anything, and seconds passed like hours.

But then Belle opened her mouth and asked carefully. “You mentioned a while, how long was… _a while_?” She stressed the last two words cautiously.

The brow on Mr. Gold’s forehead knitted together, bewildered by the question. “Well, I had no one else since you…” Then it hit him. “Are you? Is it possible that you are jealous, Belle?”

Belle’s lips were parted but no sound came out, she pouted her lips, thinking and then said. “Maybe…just…a little?”

Mr. Gold chuckled, this whole situation was getting more and more surreal to him and amusing at the same time. His dear Belle was jealous, something that he thought as a very unlikely thing to happen. But then again, he never thought that he could fall in love again in the first place, and certainly not to be loved in return. And when he thought that his love was lost forever, here she was laying next to him.

“No, Belle.” He muttered. “I couldn’t, I couldn’t think of anyone else since I thought that I had lost you...” There was a pregnant pause to his statement, then his gaze wondered as if reflecting to the past. “Even though I could, I don’t think I want to… it was you Belle, it could only be you.”

Belle beamed with delight at his confession. “As I you, Rumple.” Then she drew herself closer to him, touching the side of his face tenderly with her hands. She looked to him meaningfully and added. “It…it has been _a while_ for me as well, Rumple. I miss you.” With that said, she closed the distance between them and touched his lips with hers.

Mr. Gold was in dazed at first, then his desire kicked in, he returned her kiss, gently at first, in such a way that he was afraid that his kiss could break her. He tried to be careful with her, he did not want to scare her. “Belle, we don’t have to. I… Hell” He cursed, trying to catch his breath.

Belle cupped his face with her both hands. “Rumple, it is ok, I want to, I want…” Belle breathed heavily. “Us.” Upon hearing the last word, Mr. Gold was undone, his restraints were broken, something more primal took over his body. Never before he felt such wanting, such desire.

He kissed her again, more forceful this time. His hand travelled down to her, slowly caressing her bosom. Gradually he unraveled more and more skin as he unbuttoned her cloth, then as her clothes was set aside, the milky white skin of hers was exposed under the moonlight beam. Belle gave a short yelp when she felt a touch of cold air brushing her breast. Mr. Gold stopped for a brief moment to marvel at her nakedness. Her breasts were round and just at the right size to be cupped with his hand, he could see the tightening rosy bud of her breast, she was aroused as much as he was.

“Oh Belle…” He kissed her on her neck, her shoulder then down to her chest where he covered her nipple with his mouth. He was very much willing to indulge himself in the temptation of her innocent body.  Belle squealed and unexpectedly squirmed to distance herself from his grasp.  “Sorry, it just...I never…” She swallowed. “It is my first…”

Mr. Gold’s eyes were burning with desire, he knew that and it just made him wanted her more. “I could stop, if you want to…” Although he wished fervently that it would not come to that.

“No, it is quite alright, it just…I don’t know what to do.” Belle blushed.

“That’s ok Belle, let me…just let me…” His words were lost, he captured her lips and pulled her even closer. Her hands fumbled to help him unfastened his buttons, then he yanked his pajamas open, removing the barriers between their skin. He turned her around onto her back and positioned himself on top of her. His weight pressing down on her, their skin grazed onto each other. Belle’s hands were wondering to his hair then down to his neck, enveloping him in her embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a while, but Mr. Gold still remembered a thing or two of how to please a woman, and to prepare his Belle to take him in. His head lowered, showering her with kisses as he moved slowly down to her neck, her collar bone, her chest. When his mouth finally found her breast, he teased her bud playfully with his tongue, while his hand travelled stealthily along her thigh and let one fingertip wandered into her intimate curls. Belle sobbed and moaned with pleasures as he touched her, parting her nether lips and stroking her pearls. She was already so wet and pulsating.

“So lovely, so eager…” Mr. Gold whispered huskily. “My sweet Belle…I’ll be gentle.” He parted her thigh open with his leg. “Tell me if it is too much.” Belle took a deep breath and smiled. She could feel her cheek burning with heat as his manhood brushing on the entrance of hers. It was hard and enlarged. Although this was her first time, Belle had knowledge about the act of intimacy, she had read it in certain books and had overheard the maids in her castle, giggling and gossiping about it. Nevertheless, none could prepare her with the rush of overwhelming passions and emotions that Rumplestilskin had shown her. It consumed her soul to be loved and adored in such way.

Crouching over her, Mr. Gold tried to position himself to penetrate her deeper, it was slippery at first, but then the tip of the shaft slid in slightly. He maneuvered carefully and nudged stronger this time, thrusting into her. “Beautiful Belle…” His voice echoed with primal possessiveness. He paused inside her, as if trying to regain his self control. Belle grimaced at the masculine invasion, it did not hurt that much, but it was more of the peculiar feeling of having something foreign inside of her. She tried to relax by taking a few deep breaths. “Is it in already?” She asked apprehensively.

“Almost,” he replied sheepishly. “It is…ah…halfway there.” He grinned apologetically.

“Oh Rumple…” Belle could feel her face burned as she tightened her grip on his shoulder.

“Hold on for me, Belle.” He kissed her gently. “Let me be a part of you.” Then moved in a powerful thrust and another, until the miraculous slip came by, and he was all the way inside of her.

“Oh, that’s quite.” Belle gasped.

“Yes sweetheart, quite…” Mr. Gold held his breath, then no more words were exchanged, he shoved faster and deeper into her, kissing and caressing her at the same time. Belle whimpered, she moaned, her legs opened wider, encouraging him. Mr. Gold was rendered helpless, he was at the mercy of his own desires, lost in the moment. He growled and his mouth fastened on hers. Belle felt herself overcame with strange tingling feelings, her breath was getting faster and heavier as was his. He pushed into her harder then she could hear him groaned and moments later, he reached his pinnacle, his body trembled as she shuddered intensely with tremendous pleasures as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Some time later, Mr. Gold reached for a warm wet cloth and wiped the trace of blood and fluid from between Belle’s thighs then covered her modestly with his loose clothes. All the while, she watched him quietly with complacency, when he had finished his errand, Mr. Gold crept slowly to the bed, and asked Belle anxiously. “Are you okay? Are you sure you are okay?”

“I am fine Rumple, it is…a bit sore. “Belle flushed slightly, she quickly added upon seeing the uneasy look on his face. “It will pass, don’t worry, I am not that fragile you know.”

Belle hesitated for a moment before curiosity finally got the better of her, so she whispered softly. “Was it okay? I mean…” She stuttered. “Did I do okay?”

Mr. Gold choked upon hearing Belle’s question, he cleared his throat awkwardly. “You did fine, Belle.” He said reassuringly.

“But…I barely did anything, I was just...a…recipient.”  Belle struggled for words.

“If you had done more, the outcome would be very different, dearie.” Mr. Gold grinned.

Belle looked at him quizzically, and then punched him softly on his arm. “You are jesting with me, aren’t you?”

“I mean it Belle,” Mr. Gold added, still grinning slightly. “I wouldn’t… be able to control myself if you had…had been more involved,” he paused, “and that would give me a bad impression as a lover, would it not?” Mr. Gold asked calmly, but there was a hint of apprehension in his voice.

Belle let out a short giggle between her perfectly arranged pearly teeth. “You are the only one I want as a lover, Rumple.” She stroke his hair lovingly.

“Ah...” Mr. Gold replied shortly, a few seconds of silence passed as he gazed gently on her. “Belle…” He could sense a building urge inside of him, but he did not want to cause more inconvenience to Belle than he already had. After all that was her first time.

Mr. Gold took a quick deep breath to suppress his desire. “Sorry to deflect the topic, but Belle, aren’t you tired? It has been a long day for you.”

“Well, I do feel kinda sleepy.”Her sentence was followed by some yawns. “I think I need my beauty sleep after all.” Belle smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. “Rumple…” She called him endearingly.

“Yes?”

“A good night kiss would be nice…” Belle yawned again and snuggled herself closer to him.

Mr. Gold smiled and planted a simple kiss on Belle’s forehead.

“Not there, Rumple.” Belle complained and opened her eyes, looking at him with her azure eyes.

“Forgive me dearie.” Mr. Gold chuckled, he could hardly contain his amusement as he approached Belle to kiss her on the lips.

The moment when their lips met, Belle circled her arms around Mr. Gold’s neck, pulling him closer, captivating him in her embrace. Mr. Gold could feel the tender lips beneath him shivered with pleasure and their simple goodnight kiss escalated and grew more addictive with every breath they took.

Mr. Gold managed to break the kiss after much difficulty. “I thought you were going to sleep.” He asked breathlessly.

“Yes, I was, but…not too soon?” Belle asked hopefully with a twinkle in her eyes.

Mr. Gold threw his head back and laughed.

“Anything wrong?” Belle asked, feeling confused.

His laugh subsided. “No, nothing wrong. It just, I wasn’t expecting… _any o_ f _these_.” He traced his fingers lightly on her temple, brushing the tresses off her face.

“Ah, so…”Belle bit her lower lip and asked.”Can I still get what I want then?”

“As you wish, dearie.” A smirk appeared on Mr. Gold’s face as he looked at Belle amorously.

Belle giggled as she welcomed him in her embrace once more.


End file.
